While traditionally cloud operators host cloud services using centralized cloud systems, some cloud operators are beginning to provide cloud services using distributed cloud systems. A centralized cloud system typically consists of less data centers than a distributed cloud system, while the data centers of a centralized cloud system are typically larger than the data centers of a distributed cloud system (e.g., in terms of computing power, storage, and the like). The deployment of a distributed cloud system, as opposed to a centralized cloud system, may be economically feasible for some service providers, such as for service providers that already have existing facilities distributed across wide areas (e.g., Central Offices of network providers that already have a large base of existing infrastructure).
In such centralized cloud systems, a requester may request the use of one or more resources from a cloud operator and the cloud operator may then allocate the requested resources from one of the data centers for use by the requestor. The use of a centralized cloud system, however, while suitable for exploiting the economic benefit of large scales, tends to introduce limitations such as increased latency experienced by users and potential reliability issues. The use of a distributed cloud system, as opposed to a centralized cloud system, may reduce the latency experienced by users. However, allocation of resources to a requester in a distributed cloud system is generally more complicated than allocation of resources to a requester in a centralized cloud system, due to several factors including the need to select a suitable location to deploy each component of a customer application in the distributed cloud.